We live in a widely connected world, with internet services and cellular data connections available in almost any location. That said, there are still areas of the world, even in highly technological nations, where limited or no connectivity is available. People in these areas either have to have very expensive connectivity solutions installed (paying for dedicated line installation, paying for high power transceivers, etc.) or they have to travel some distance to obtain a usable signal.
At the same time, vehicles now come equipped with telematics control units that have both WiFi and cellular capability, as well as short range communication capability in the vehicle provided by vehicle computers with BLUETOOTH and other short-range services. These vehicles are everywhere on the roads, and frequently (or at least occasionally) will travel near the areas where no connectivity is available.